The present invention relates generally to a system for filtering an airstream entering an inlet system; and more particularly to an inertial filtration system integrated with the inlet system of an air-ingesting machine.
Some air-ingesting machines, such as, but not limiting of, a gas turbine, may generally include, in serial flow arrangement: an inlet system for receiving and channeling an airstream; a compressor which compresses that airstream; a combustion system that mixes a fuel with the compressed airstream, ignites the mixture; and a turbine section, which transfers energy from gaseous by-products, of the combustion system, to an output power. Other components of the gas turbine may be used therein.
The power output of a gas turbine is proportional to, and limited by, the mass flowrate of compressed airstream exiting the compressor. The compressor has a limited capacity for handling a volumetric flowrate of the airstream, for a given rotational speed of the compressor. Typically, the airstream contains undesirable particles, which may cause erosion, corrosion, or fouling if ingested by the compressor.
Inlet filtration systems are used to remove some of undesired particles. Some inlet filter systems may be required to filter the airstream flowing at relativity lower velocities. This requires larger system components to accommodate a given volume flow rate. Larger capacity gas turbines may require even larger system components.
Inlet filtration systems add resistance to the airstream entering the compressor. This resistance relates to a pressure drop in the inlet system and may be measured in inches of water column. Gas turbines efficiency and power output are a direct function of this pressure drop. The higher the pressure drop of the inlet system pressure drop, the lower the efficiency and power output of the turbomachine.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a desire for an improved filtration system. The system should incorporate an inertial filtration component configured removing some of the undesirable particles.